board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Luster Soldier
Luster Soldier has known about Board 8 for several years now, but only began posting regularly sometime in February 2007. His greatest moment of fame came when Icehawk made a topic on Board 8 exposing Luster Soldier's plan to marry a GameFAQs user for the purpose of breeding kids that would later become a GameFAQs moderator. Luster had no detailed plan to marry Clover_Meadow, CrimsonOcean, Inviso, or the mysterious 5th candidate (who was later revealed as MYC), but had a really detailed plan to marry pikaness. The plan received some negative criticism but most of Board 8 found his plan funny and laughed at it. Before the plan was exposed on 4/8/2007, the plan had been under development for about 2 months. On the board itself, Luster tends to be a fairly nice user and does not like to use harsh words or come off as being a jerk. He is also known for being one of the site's biggest board hunters and alt whores, though that career came to an end when all of his accounts (over 400) were axed for vote stuffing, first in favor of Grand Theft Auto and then for Princess Peach (v Jill). One of Luster's proudest achievements was earning user id number 5 million in December of 2008 under an alt account "Perilous_War". Luster is also a regular poster in Contest Stats and Discussion and has filled out a bracket in every single GameFAQs Contest since Character Battle 2005. He is also a regular participant in every Oracle Challenge contest since the start of 2006. See Also * The Best of Luster Quotes * List of Luster's Bumping Messages What other users have said about Luster Soldier and his plan Luster Soldier; what can one say about the guy? Plenty. He is probably the most well-known user on the site next to CJayC himself. If you want to know anything about the site he's the best person to ask, and even if he doesn't know the answer he has the connections to find out. Because of his odd attitude, he's garnered quite a few enemies. A large number of board hunters dislike him for giving them all a bad name. Also several moderators dispise him as well. Some of it is becuase of the fact that he thinks he could someday be a mod and others because they're friends with one that he constantly blames for modding him. Most of the users that don't like him won't say anything unless provoked by Luster himself, but a small group of extrememly pathetic mods will take every chance that they can to try and humiliate him, even going out of their way to post mod-only info just for a laugh. That they didn't in that topic of Icehawk's is extremely out of the ordinary, but I'm sure they'll do something soon. I've never actually taken time to stop and jsut chat with Luster about whatever. When we do talk it's usually about something GameFAQs related so I've never found out much of his personal life. Personally I find him a little odd, but then again this is the Internet so it doesn't surprise me that there are people like him around. He hasn't ever done anything to bother me, not that he hasn't tried when he was telling me about his "love interests". For a while I even felt quite sorry for him and tried to stick up for him against those that troll him, the mods in particular, and ended up geting axed for it. After a topic around a month or so ago about Luster stalking people he hasn't talked to me much at all so I don't really know what he's been up to as of late. One thing I can safely say is that without Luster the site would be a very different place, some for the better, and some for the worse. He's not the greatest of users, but neither is he the worst. - Repus_Yortsed Luster - Rene Descartes is famous for saying that hatred is the awareness that something is bad, and withdrawing from it. Wikipedia has taught me much. Everything about you pisses me off. You are a complete creep. You are the type of person I'd take out back and beat the complete snot out of if you even glanced at a female relative of mine. You are like a grand, sweeping scourge of stupidity. Your stupidity is really bad. Damn, you are so stupid I can't even impersonate you right. My point is, I view you as a blight to my existence rather than a fellow human being. You think you are funny. I know you do. How do I know? I am very, very good at reading people. You are offensive, crude, beyond belief, and will possibly never do anything for this world that could ever be viewed as a positive. If we are so lucky to have you do something, it would drink the one can of mountain dew that has a poison in it, thus you die, over some poor innocent soul. - Sir Chris Uh... he chugs mountain dew so that he can get hyped up enough to increase his hold on having the most active messages posted on gamefaqs, he cried when he got usermap axed for vote-stuffing (he once had the most alternate accounts on gamefaqs!), and he wants to breed moderator babies with you. Do you really need anything else before just hopping under the sheets with him!? - Not Dave My theory on Luster.... he is the ultimate troll! There is nobody that could possibly be that ****ing out of touch with reality. It has to be an act. - TRC I gotta admit, after that topic Luster just soared up in my good books. :P - Smurf Oh God I love luster even more after seeing this. - Minipoooot Forget Vlado - HERE is a user who actively strives to push the board (and, indeed, the site!) to perfection !! - XIII_rocks I'm not at liberty to discuss things involving random users I've never heard of. Sorry . :) - Orinna Luster is a robot. - Raka_Putra Write-ups about Luster Soldier Smurf's Top 500 users list ('07) = - - - - - - - - - - 23. Luster Soldier- - - - - - - - = This is probably a placement that'll raise a few eyebrows so it's justification time. <_<; Luster is a guy who I only knew vaguely by name for years, in fact for whatever reason I confused him with TRE and thought he was a mod for a while. Which is kinda ironic on reflection! Then Icehawk came along and exposed him and really that was the first time I saw anything of substance about Luster. His reasonings were hilarious and off the wall, but hot damn they were hilarious. I'm sure pika and Crimson will disagree with that but to an involved onlooker it was awesome. And so I got talking to Luster after that, and conversations with him never fail to amuse, while his logic is o_0 to the max, I admire his pure honesty. There's no padding out opinions with Luster, he gives it straight and that's cool. LiselTestify's Top 12 users list 5. Luster Soldier Luster Soldier is an awesome guy. He represents everything that Board 8 stands for! If there was a Board 8 Sit Com, Luster would be the main character. Well, he'd probably be a very important one at the very least. Sometimes the things he says are so ridiculous that I think he must be some sort of elaborate hoax... Yet he's just 'normal' enough to be believable. So either he's a mastermind with an unbelievable sense of humor, or a weird kid who's pretty cool once you get to know him. Me and Luster have been talking a bit more as of late (Although it takes him forever to respond sometimes... Where the heck does he keep going?!) Of course I have to mention the brilliance that was his plan to wed pikaness, which now also includes his 'feud' with Shake over who should get pikaness (as if she has any say in the matter, 'lol'). I think it had a good chance of working if only the infamous Icehawk hadn't come along and ruined his plan. Then again, in doing so he happened to skyrocket Luster's e-popularity to levels not seen before. Is this a result of merely coming into contact with Icehawk, the e-pop God, or because people thought 'The Plan' was cool? The world may never know, but we're all thanking you for the entertainment Icehawk (And Luster!) Also, Luster is graduating from High School soon so hopefully we'll see more of him around soon! Good luck getting in a great college, Luster! Smurf's Top 10 Strangest Board 8 users list ~~~~~~~3. Luster Soldier~~~~~~~~~~ Looking back I can't believe that I used to confuse this guy with TRE so much. I guess Icehawk really threw him into the spotlight on board 8, some people love this guy others are disturbed by him I guess. So what's strange about him? Obviously project mod baby, which is a tale known right across the board which I don't need to go into. Stalking a girl on the internet with those kind of plans is a little suspect, but it happens a lot and I guess it's somewhat understandable. Stalking a girl on the internet who you barely even talk to is pretty wild and crazy, I'll admit. But Stalking FOUR girls on the internet who you barely talk to is ummm... well it's Luster. >_> Aside from that the way of talks on the board is strange, somewhat robotic. He sometimes doesn't pick up on sarcasm which leads to some odd responses. But Luster's very honest, to a fault and it's unfair to call somebody out for being "strange" on that grounds so he doesn't take top spot. Also he sounds like a somewhat close to normal guy in real life. He may be strange but not strange enough to crack the top two. =P Best Strange Moment - His exposed topic, that was hilarious. Worst Strange Moment - When he pops up 7 hours after posting has stopped in a pika or Crimson topic posting some direct response to some minor comment one of the girls made. That's kinda disturbing. >_> Luster's Cool Moves * Crimpwalk * Raise the Roof * Harlem Shake * Shake and Bake * Bobble the Head * Pop the Collar * Brush the dirt off your shoulders * Moonwalk * Ballin' See Also * GameFAQs Site Traffic * GameFAQs Average Age External Links * Luster Soldier's WikiFAQs user page * An Interview with Luster (conducted by Kosmo in 2007 for an episode of Kosmo Radio) * Luster's Oracle Profile Category:Users Category:Alt Whore Category:Stats Topic Regulars